Inside the Cell
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Munakata memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Mikoto di selnya, dengan menyimpan motif lain dalam kunjungannya ke sel pemimpin klan Homura tersebut. Warning: yaoi scenes, uke!Mikoto. No like no read


"Aku ingin melaporkan bahwa kami sudah pergi ke Ashinaka Gakuen untuk mencari pelakunya, sesuai dugaan yang kita peroleh. Tapi sepertinya orang yang kita cari bukan murid dari Ashinaka Gakuen."

"Hmm, jadi begitu," pria berkacamata dan bermbut biru tua itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar laporan daru bawahannya. "Lalu, laporan lainnya? Aku mendengar dari Benzai kalau ada seseorang dari kalian yang melakukan keributan di sana."

Seri menggelengkan kepalanya, "Fushimi. Tadi siang aku mendapatinya sedang berkelahi dengan salah seorang Homura. Homura itu, kalau tak salah bernama Yata Misaki, datang bersama anggota Homura lainnya. Tapi, setelah aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Suoh Mikoto baik-baik saja, ia langsung pergi."

Ekspresi tenang di wajah Munakata langsung berubah begitu mendengar nama orang yang dibencinya sekaligus _disukainya_. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Dan jangan lupa bilang pada Fushimi untuk menemuiku besok pagi."

**INSIDE THE CELL**

**Disclaimer: K project officially belongs to GoHands**

**Warning: OOC, Explicit yaoi, AR, seme!Munakata & uke!Mikoto, typos. No like no read. Underage children please leave. I've warned you**

**Summary: Munakata memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Mikoto di selnya, dengan menyimpan motif lain dalam kunjungannya ke sel pemimpin klan Homura tersebut. Warning: explicit yaoi, uke!Mikoto and mature contents. No like no read!**

"Hai." Seri membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang Aoi no Ou.

Begitu wanita berkuncir pendek itu meninggalkan ruangannya, Munakata memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia mengingat-ingat bahwa saat ini ia tengah menahan sang pemimpin klan Homura. Sebuah seringain muncul di wajah pria berkacamata itu saat sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau datang ke sel dan melihat keadaan di sana," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Munakata berjalan keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke ruang sel Mikoto. Sesampainya di sana, ia mendapati sel itu sunyi seperti biasanya. Bahkan makanan yang disediakan di depan pintu sel masih utuh, nyaris tak tersentuh sama sekali.

_Mungkin saat ini ia sedang tidur_.

Munakata berjalan memasuki sel yang ditempati oleh Mikoto dan menemukan seorang pria berambut merah tertidur di atas ranjang sel dengan pulas, sesuai dugaannya. Ia mendekati pria bernama Suoh Mikoto itu dan menjulurkan tangannya sambil menyeringai.

Aura berwarna merah tiba-tiba menyambar ke arahnya, membuat sang pemimpin SCEPTER4 mundur beberapa langkah. Mikoto, dengan satu mata terbuka menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengeluarkan suara geraman yang mengancam.

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Mikoto waspada.

"Aku hanya berniat mengunjungimu. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal di sini, Suoh Mikoto?"

Mikoto menggerutu, "Che. Tetap saja aku membenci makanan di sini. Tapi kuakui tempat tidur di sini lumayan nyaman."

Munakata tersenyum penuh arti, "Tak aneh kalau kau tidur seperti anak kucing."

Mikoto menatap Munakata, seperti berusaha menggali motif lain yang tengah disembunyikan pria itu dengan datang mengunjunginya, "Sebenarnya alasanmu ke sini bukan untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku, bukan?"

Ekspresi di wajah Munakata tetap tenang seperti biasanya. "Tidak. Alasanku ke sini, sebenarnya untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa anak bahku baru saja mengunjungi Ashinaka Gakuen untuk mencari pelaku yang telah membunuh salah seorang anggotamu. Sayangnya kami tidak dapat menemukannya di sana."

"…Totsuka…" bisik Mikoto pelan, tapi Munakata bisa menangkap apa yang diucapkannya. "Hn. Jadi kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"-dan kami bertemu dengan dua orang anggotamu. Salah satunya bernama Yata Misaki."

Ucapan itu membuat ekspresi di wajah Mikoto berubah kaget. Aura merah kembali memancar di sekitarnya.

"Bilang kalau kalian menyentuh mereka, atau aku akan menghabisimu di sini," suara pria berambut merah itu terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi juga berbahaya dan bernada mengancam di saat yang bersamaan.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah pria berkacamata itu. "Tenang saja. Wakilku sudah mengatasinya. Sepertinya salah seorang bawahanku sudah menantang seorang anggotamu untuk berhadapan dengannya, tapi untung saja wakilku sudah berhasil menghentikan mereka." Munakata mendekatkan wajahnyan ke sisi wajah Mikoto, setengah berbisik, "Lagi pula, dengan keadaanmu sekarang, kau tidak mungkin untuk menghabisiku."

Mikoto ingin menggeram padanya, tapi di saat yang sama ia merasakan dirinya terangsang oleh suara bisikan Munakata. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah pelan—membuat Munakata semakin tertarik untuk lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria bergelar Aka no Ou itu.

Ia menarik rambut Mikoto sehingga kepala pria berambut merah itu tertarik ke belakang, dan bersyukur kedua tangan pria itu terbogol—jika tidak mungkin saja saat ini Mikoto sudah berusaha melakukan perlawanan. Mikoto mengerang keras di telinga Munakata. Erangannya berangsur-angsur menjadi desahan ketika Munakata mulai menciumi telinganya—memainkan tindikan di telinganya—lalu menuruni lehernya.

Sensasi basah dan panas melingkupi Mikoto mulai dari telinga, leher, hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—" Mikoto berusaha menahan tangan Munakata ketika ia menyadari pria berkacamata itu membuka risleting celananya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku ingin lakukan saat ini," kata Munakata, berhasil membuka risleting celana Mikoto lebar-lebar dan menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas betis.

Sebuah lengkungan di bibir menghiasi wajah Munakata ketika ia melihat Mikoto sudah mengalami ereksi.

"…hentikan…" Mikoto mengulum bibirnya sendiri, berusaha menahan desahan dari mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika Munakata memegangi organ miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya bak permen.

"Jangan menghentikanku saat kau sendiri menikmatinya, Mikoto."

Salah satu kaki Munakata menahan tepat di antara kedua paha Mikoto, memaksa Mikoto untuk membuka kakinya lebih lebar untuknya. Saat Mikoto mulai melebarkan kakinya, ia membuka risletingnya sedikit dan mengeluarkan organ miliknya sendiri.

Munakata menarik tubuh Mikoto lebih dekat padanya, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan Mikoto yang di borgol di antara kedua pundaknya, melingkar di antaranya. Kedua tangannya mengangkat kedua kaki Mikoto lebih tinggi, sebelum akhirnya kedua kaki Mikoto melingkar di pinggulnya dengan sendirinya.

"Kau benar-benar… tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan… Munaka-AH!" Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya begitu merasakan organ milik Munakata berada di antara selangkangannya.

Munakata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mikoto dan mulai menhujam-hujamkan organ miliknya ke dalam Mikoto, beberapa kali dengan keras. Sesuatu yang basah dan berlendir mulai menyesap di antara selangkangan Mikoto dan organ miliknya.

"Mikoto! HN!"

"M-Munaka—AH! S-sialan…!"

Mereka saling mengerang dan meneriakkan nama satu sama lain setiap kedua tubuh mereka saling berhujaman. Sesekali keduanya berciuman, dengan Mikoto mengulum bibir Munakata dan menggigit bibirnya setiap kali ia merasa sakit begitu Munakata menghujamkan organ ke dalam tubuhnya—berusaha meredam teriakannya. Sementara Munakata menjambak rambut Mikoto, memaksanya untuk menempelkan wajah Mikoto ke wajahnya.

Ia tidak mempedulikan bibirnya yang berdarah dan melanjutkan hujaman organnya ke selangkangan Mikoto. Ia baru berhenti selama beberapa saat ketika pria berkacamata itu berbisik ke telinga Mikoto, "Apa jadinya kalau para anggotamu melihatmu melakukan ini denganku?"

"Hnn… mereka… tidak pernah boleh tahu… Ah!"

"Kau begitu memperhatikan mereka, Mikoto. Hmmh. Bahkan kau rela menyerahkan dirimu tanpa perlawanan padaku demi mereka. Hah!"

"M-mereka adalah keluargaku… Ahh… Tapi aku tidak menyerahkan diriku padamu hanya untuk—hng, mereka…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memerintahkan bawahanku untuk menghabisi anak-anakmu, Mikoto?"

Mikoto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke leher Munakata dan menggigitnya hingga leher pria berjas itu mengeluarkan darah segar. "Aku pernah mengatakannya, Munakata. Aku akan menghabisimu kalau kau sampai menyentuh mereka."

Munakata hanya tersenyum datar melihat aura merah milik Mikoto kini mulai membakar sekujur tubuhnya, "Heh. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya Mikoto. Apalagi negoisasi merupakan caraku menyelesaikan masalah. Kau tahu itu bukan?"

Mikoto menjawabnya dengan erangan keras saat Munakata menghujamkan organnya sekali lagi ke dalam tubuh Mikoto untuk terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya pria berkacamata itu mengeluarkan organnya dari selangkangan Mikoto. Selama beberapa saat keduanya saling berbaring di atas ranjang sel, dengan tubuh Munakata berada di atas tubuh Mikoto. Sama-sama terengah-engah kehabisan nafas dan dipenuhi oleh keringat.

Munakata berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan kemudian membantu Mikoto memakai celananya kembali. Ia menaikkan risleting celananya sendiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan sel Mikoto sambil berkata, "Aku akan datang lagi besok."

Mikoto tidak menjawab, hanya berbaring terlentang dengan kedua mata menatap kosong ke depan.

"…Homura." Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Munakata tidak berkomentar apa-apa mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Ia hanya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sel Mikoto.

Mungkin saja saat ini pria berambut merah itu sedang memikirkan kembali saat-saat di mana ia masih bersama klan Homura sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Dan Munakata hanya tersenyum tipis memikirkannya.

**The End**

**a/n: akhirnya fic yaoi pertama saya berhasil dipublish! XD Gara-gara nonton episode 3 K, saya langsung kepikiran terus soal uke!Mikoto. Meski mungkin Mikoto itu seme atau dia bersama Munakata bisa sama-sama jadi seke, saya tetap mendukung uke!Mikoto. Wajahnya pas dijambak Munakata langsung membuat hati fujoshi saya berteriak "GUA SUKA UKENYA ITU MIKOTO!" *kibarin bendera uke!Mikoto* *dilelepin ke sumur* **

**Maaf juga kalau adegan yaoinya ga begitu bagus, maklum baru pertama kali bikin fanfic yaoi =w=a Kritik, saran, flame yang membangun maupun bukan, silahkan ditampung dalam bentuk review! Ayo, ramaikan fandom K project! XD**


End file.
